Manque de présence
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: C'est plutôt perturbant de savoir que Dégel du Verseau a une manie qui le perturbe grandement lorsqu'il est en mission. OS écrit pour le défi d'Aeter sur la manie d'un personnage. Udapte pour les anonymes.


Disclamer : L'œuvre de base est à Masami Kurumada, mais The Lost Canvas est de Shiori Teshirogi.

_Voici un court OS écrit pour le défi d'Aeter sur les manies d'un personnage. J'ai dû traiter Dégel du Verseau, et j'admets que cela n'a pas était une mince affaire. Pour causes de soucis personnels qui se sont étalés sur une assez longue période, je n'avais pas eu le temps ni la motivation d'écrire, ce qui explique mon absence depuis la rentrée. Je m'en excuse sincèrement, j'avance mes autres écrits, mais avec un rythme assez lent._

_Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec ça ! _

_Le nombre de mots pour ce défi est illimité._

_Dégel m'a été donné par Lounacat (que je ne remercie pas d'ailleurs pour ce magnifique cadeau !)_

_Les autres participantes sont : Aeter, Baka27, PerigrinTouque, Lounacat, et Lorientad. Je vous invite à aller les lire également._

**_Udapte 28/10/14 pour les reviews anonymes:_**

**_Nao-Sempai:_**_ Merci pour ta review ! Je t'avoue honnêtement que le pairing ne m'a pas laissé indifférente. Si l'inspiration me prend pour eux, je ferais quelque chose, promis ^^  
><em>

_Bonne lecture !_

_/0\0/0\_

_Manque de présence_

Trop c'est trop !

L'exaspération était à son comble dans ce corps si bouillant, si enflammé, qu'était celui du chevalier actuellement étalé dans le salon du temple qu'il visitait. Ses longues mèches rebelles masquées la crispation de son visage tordu par une douleur, plus mentale que physique. Ses longs doigts, usés par de longues heures de combats, se refermèrent sur l'un des objets qui composaient, actuellement, son malheur. Un juron fut, miraculeusement, stoppé dans son élan, alors qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la déplorée victime de garder ses opinions pour lui.

Victime qui se releva, furibonde et hors contrôle. Son pied envoya promener ce qui avait osé le mettre à terre, mais il n'en entendit jamais le fracas. L'air de la pièce se rafraichit soudainement, alors que la canicule régnait à l'extérieur. Une main, peu colorée par des expositions au soleil, tenait fermement l'ouvrage brutalisé.

-Hé bien, voilà une curieuse façon de remettre un livre à sa place, Kardia. Qui plus est, un livre confié par le grand Pope que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger.

Le nommé recula de quelques pas, conscient que tous ces « torches fesses en cuir », comme il aimait les nommer, étaient de vrais diamants aux yeux du maitre de maison qui se tenait actuellement devant lui, toujours aussi impassible, comme à son habitude. Le Scorpion ne perdit pas pour autant son sang-froid, sans doute bien aidé par la température ambiante qui devait avoisiner les dix degrés, si ce n'est moins, et ne se laissa nullement déstabiliser par le visage froid de son interlocuteur.

-Oh ! Mille excuses pour ce petit accident, ironisa l'azuré. Mais il me semble que si tu rangeais un peu mieux ton bazar plein de mots, ce genre d'accident ne serait pas aussi récurent.

-Ce sont mes livres qui te posent une si grande difficulté à lever la jambe ? Demanda doucement le Verseau. Revendiquerais-tu les mêmes exigences de rangement à un ennemi ?

-Tu n'es pas mon ennemi, et je doute fort que quelqu'un sur cette terre soit sur le même pied d'égalité que toi en ce qui concerne ton bordel !

-Kardia, ton vocabulaire, s'exaspéra le français qui veillait à ce que son ami Scorpion réduise son quota de jurons par phrases.

Piqué au vif pour un simple mot de travers, qu'il n'estimait d'ailleurs pas si grossier que ça, le grec tourna légèrement la tête de côté, et marmonna un rapide « pardon », rare dissyllabe présent dans son jargon. Malgré la mauvaise volonté mise en œuvre pour prononcer cette simple excuse, Dégel sourit légèrement en l'entendant. C'était un privilège rare de l'érudit de savoir remettre le Scorpion à sa place, ou tout simplement, de le calmer quand ses ardeurs se déchainaient un peu trop, et que son pauvre cœur en pâtissait grandement. Le rubis incandescent, l'Antarès !

-Ton cœur va bien ? Questionna Dégel en perdant légèrement de son calme légendaire de chevalier des glaces.

-Evidemment qu'il va bien, répondit Kardia. Enfin, peut-être qu'il n'ira pas bien dans dix minutes, ce soir, dans une semaine. Tu sais, ça fait longtemps déjà, et ça me manque.

Dégel posa l'ouvrage sur une étagère et s'approcha de son frère d'armes. L'air sembla se radoucir au fur et à mesure de ses pas, si bien que le Scorpion commença à ressentir à nouveau la chaleur extérieure. Sa main attrapa l'une des longues mèches du Verseau, et une moue, faussement triste, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Où le vieux t'a-t-il envoyé cette fois-ci ? Interrogea-t-il d'une intonation boudeuse digne d'un enfant de six ans.

-Un peu de respect pour le Grand Pope, gronda le chevalier en repoussant doucement la main de son ami. Ne commence pas à le traiter comme Manigoldo le fait. Et pour te répondre, il m'a envoyé en Italie afin que je cherche la réincarnation d'Athéna. C'est très insultant de voir que tu ne te rappelle plus du but de ma mission, alors que c'est pour retrouver notre déesse.

-N'ayant pas eu l'honneur d'être mêlé à cette histoire, je préfère agir comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une opération comme une autre. D'autant plus qu'il ne m'a pas semblé voir l'ombre d'une fillette dans les valises des chevaliers revenus avec toi.

-En effet, nous n'avons pas encore mis la main sur elle, mais ça ne serait tarder. Sisyphe est resté en Italie. Il dit être sur une piste.

- Tant mieux qu'il ne soit pas là, on n'aura pas droit à ses morales stupides.

-Rectification, tu n'auras pas droit à ses morales de savoir-vivre.

-Comme si j'en avais besoin, maugréa le Scorpion dans sa barbe. Et toi ? Tu t'es bien amusé en Italie ? Tu as dû te faire courtiser par plusieurs jolies filles.

Les traits du Verseau se durcirent tandis que Kardia arborait un sourire de sale gosse, fier d'avoir une réaction de l'iceberg du onzième temple.

-Pour te répondre honnêtement : oui. J'ai été la cible de gloussements, d'échanges de paroles, et de tentatives de contacts physiques, avec de « jolies filles ». Et j'ai repoussé les avances de chacune d'elle car elles ne m'intéressaient pas. Et pas seulement pour ça d'ailleurs. Je pensais à toi !

-A moi ? Ma plastique te manquait tant que ça ?

-Ne dis pas d'inepties, soupira le maitre des glaces en dissimulant tant bien que mal ses rougeurs. Je pensais à ton cœur. Je t'imaginais entrain de te tordre de douleur sur ton lit, et j'avais peur de revenir trop tard.

-Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es rentré parmi les premiers. Comme tu peux le constater je vais bien, mais ça le Pope a dû te le dire, étant donné que je ne t'ai pas vu. Quelle inquiétude.

Dégel baissa tristement le regard face à la véracité des propos de son ami. Il avait, en effet, choisit de ne pas aller voir Kardia, Sage l'ayant averti de son parfait état de santé. Cette décision était plus que stupide et le français la regrettait énormément. Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure, pestant d'avoir été aussi sot. Un coup vif et violent sur le front le fit grimacer. Kardia venait de lui faire une pichenette pour le réveiller.

-Pas la peine de te lamenter pour si peu. Dis-toi que si j'avais été à l'agonie pure, on t'aurait prévenu.

-Tu as raison, mais j'aurais dû venir te voir.

-Ecoute, je sais comment tu es. Tu as peur que je ne te trouve trop envahissant, et que je te rejette. J'ai raison pas vrai ?

-Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, approuva le saint de glace, avant d'ajouter après un long silence, tu sais, moi aussi ça me manque. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu es venu.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour moi, contesta le bleu, mais pour toi. Je te connais après tout, depuis le temps.

Kardia entendit un timide « merci » en provenance du Verseau qui le regardait avec gratitude. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, écoutant les déboires de l'un puis de l'autre, avant de finalement se retrouver dans l'immense chambre du vert. Un vent frais vint jouer avec leurs cheveux, alors que leurs tuniques terminaient leur course au sol. Dégel vint se blottir contre le torse chaud du Scorpion qui referma sa prise sur lui après s'être assuré de l'avoir bien couvert. Ce dernier sentait la fraicheur du français pénétrait son cœur, et cela lui prodiguait un bien fou. Il sentait son souffle lui parcourir la peau, ralentissant au rythme du sommeil qui gagnait le Verseau.

-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, que ça manque, souffla Kardia pour ne pas réveiller Dégel, c'est un vide de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec toi. Mais il faudra que tu cesses de constamment avoir cette peur de me voir périr, et cette manie de toujours vouloir être vite près de moi. Nous n'aurons pas toujours l'occasion d'être ensemble lors des combats. Mais si cela peut rassurer ton côté de docteur maniaque, je te promets de mourir à tes côtés.


End file.
